Mage Permanent Effects
Permanent Effects Any mage can enact a permanent effect once he can reach a threshold of 10 successes to the duration of an effect. Note that the maximum successes a mage can garner on an extended magic roll is equal to his Willpower x his Arete. A mage with Arete 3 and Willpower 5, for example, can generate a total of 15 successes. How it works To generate a permanent effect, you must do an extended casting per the book rules. *'A permanent 'effect ''' costs 1 Tass per dot in the highest sphere of the effect'. *'Each permanent effect adds a point of permanent Paradox to the Mage. If the rote is unwoven, that point of Paradox disappears as well. *'''Willpower cannot be burned on this casting, and if a mage wishes to reduce the difficulty of a permanent casting with magical energies, he must use additional Tass and not just raw Quintessence. *All rolls on an extended casting are cumulative. The number of successes will determine how well the effect is built, and how much it can do. The more successes garnered on the effect, the more broad its definition can be. *'If the effect is a Vulgar effect, you pay the Paradox for the casting cost up front'. Even if it is successful, you must roll Paradox as normal unless the effect is cast in a Sanctum or other place where Vulgar magic does not garner Paradox. Due to the power of permanent effects, add 2 Paradox to the total to roll for Paradox damage. From that point, the effect no longer garners Paradox when used. *All extended magic rolls for permanent effects must be done in the presence of the Mage ST. . How to apply it to your sheet First and foremost, the ST must approve the addition of the permanent 'effect '' to your sheet.' 'Anyone who plays fast and loose with this rule will have their character's approval revoked. ' Note that there is no versatility in how a permanent effect is applied. You cannot define a effect to allow you to generate any kind of Forces effect from your hands -- you would have to choose a specific type. If you define an effect to allow you to access the contents of a closet, for example, from wherever you are, you cannot switch it to a different location without further XP expenditures and rolls to 'modify' the effect. Its cost is as follows: *If it mimics an existing Merit, its cost is 2x the freebie cost of the Merit. *If it is not an effect that has an existing definition somewhere in a book, its base cost is at least 2x the highest sphere used. More versatile effects may be increased to 3x or 4x, at the ST/AST's discretion. For example, an effect that allows you to light a cigarette without a lighter is very narrow in scope and effect and would only cost 2x. *Rotes used to improve stats or skills do not grant more than a 1/4 discount on the normal cost for the stat or ability, but cost no more than that. You cannot have more permanent effects than you have dots of Arete, period. Category:Mage Category:House Rules Category:House rules Category:Rotes